Premonitions
by Ejes
Summary: The whole manor was burning. Just like in my dream. And, powerless, unable to move, I I could see the beams collapsing while he was still inside. Because of me. Slight B26  or friendship, as you see it , 3-shots.
1. Chapter 1 : Nightmare

Hi there ! This is my first story in English (I'm French =D ) so I hope there won't be a lot of mistakes, since it's a lot of Google Translation '_'... Please be indulgent ^_^ It's rated T because of Squalo's language.

_Fran is having a nightmare, and it is possible it becomes true..._

[Based on a dream I had -_-' ] You can see this story either as a shonen-ai or just as friendship between Bel and Fran. Characters are a little bit OC.

Disclaimer : If I owned KHR, trust me, there would be a lot more of shonen-ai and yaoi ! [And Tsuna would have been raped a thousand times... It's better for him Amano-sensei's the true author ^^ ]

* * *

><p><em>Everything was burning. The manor. The whole manor, surrounded by the flames, under my eyes, under our eyes. I wanted to return there, I struggled. He was still in there, because of me, I had to go, but a powerful grip was holding me, preventing me from any movement. I was feeling powerless. A howl of despair, of fear, escaped me along with some sobs. Far away, I could hear a voice calling me. Saying my name. Again, and again.<em>

-Fran!

The young boy opened his eyes, his face bathed in tears. His bed was soaked with sweat. A mass of blond curls was bent over him.

-Are you done whining ? We can hear you through the whole mansion, the Prince can't even sleep !

Drying his still wet cheeks, Fran sat up slowly, looking at his senpai. Despite Belphegor's furious and annoyed tone, it was possible to hear a slight (but a really slight one) concern. Seeing Fran crying was a first for him.

-Nightmare ?

Trying to recover his bored looking, Fran nodded.

-Want to talk about it ? If it makes you stop whining all night ...

Fran went back to bed without saying a word, turning back not to see his annoying senpai. Maybe if he could believe he had fallen asleep again ...

-Froggy, I swear I will not laugh at you. I promise.

The boy was rather surprised. The fake Prince rarely spoke gently, but this time, his voice was expressing a disconcerting sincerity, and a genuine concern.

-I dreamt… Started Fran. He hesitated, but Bel's silence encouraged him to continue. That the mansion was burning. Completely.

El looked at him a moment then started laughing, before answering, in a mocking tone.

-You are telling me that you, who is a member of the Varia, the most feared assassination squad in the world, who were the student of a psychopath with a no less great reputation, is afraid of a small fire ? Stop kidding !

Fran froze. It was too good to be true ; Belphegor couldn't stop himself from turning to ridicule the boy who just confided to him. He curled up, only saying a sentence with his usual tone.

-Can you leave me ? I'd like to sleep.

There was a silence, and he closed his eyes. He first thought the Prince was out, but a distressed voice rose suddenly.

-Don't tell me I did this… I'm sorry, Froggy. Looks like I can't act like an adult, once in my life… I'm really, really sorry.

Fran grunted a little. Bel decided that his excuses were accepted.

-Tell me… How can a fire frighten you that much ?

Fran didn't want to answer, but he did anyway. He wanted to keep control of his voice, but in the end, it sounded more like a scared kid's.

-I had a weird feeling, in this dream… Like a sensation that nothing could be avoided, that it was fate, or something like this…

He clenched his fists. He had already said too much, he couldn't stop.

-This feeling, I had it when I was a kid. With my parents, we were supposed to go the day after to Granny's, for the week-end. I dreamt we had a car accident, I was the only survivor…

His voice struggled, but he forced himself to go on.

-The next day, we left home. A truck hit us. My parents died instantly.

Fran became silent. There was nothing more to add. The silence lasted ten seconds, then Bel's voice, a really soft and calm voice, broke it.

-A premonition ?

Fran shrugged his shoulders. He didn't really know himself.

-Understood. We're going to evacuate the house.

Hearing to those words, the teenager stood up, surprised, looking at his senpai. Bel was doing an encouraging smile.

-Bel-senpai… I seriously doubt you would remain alive after waking up the Boss, saying "Fran had a premonition, the mansion is going to burn".

-Shishishi… Don't you worry about that, Froggy. I'm a genius, I've already got a plan. Get dressed.

-What ? But…

-No questions. Get dressed.

Fran obeyed without understanding what idea could have this senpai of his.

-Don't forget your Froggy hat, Froggy-chan.

The young boy glanced the Prince. He _had_ the intention to forget it. Sighing, he put the giant hat on his head.

-Now, leave the manor.

-Sorry ? But if I help you, it will be faster, and…

-I said no questions. You. Leave. This. Manor. Right. Now.

The Prince's tone was cold, all the warmth from his smile done to comfort Fran was gone.

-I swear that if you stay here, I cannot ensure that you will be able to see the sun rise tomorrow.

Fran decided to trust him. Or rather, he was sure that Bel's threaten would be for real if he didn't leave. He walked away quickly, but, after crossing the door, he cast a glance back, curious about the Varia's Genius's plan.

Said genius was holding a knife in his right hand, and, without any hesitation, he deeply stabbed his left palm and laughed.

* * *

><p>A review would be lovely For every review, a baby seal will be saved form global warming. It won't be killed, at least.<p>

Next chapter next week =D [or in 5 reviews from 5 different persons, it's up to you ]


	2. Chapter 2 : Prince the Ripper

_There we are ! Chapter 2 ! \o/ This is how I see Bel's relationship with Prince the Ripper... Something he's afraid of, and I think this is why he always has an illusionist with him... But that's my point of view, you don't have to share it ^^_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p>Crimson. Everything was crimson. Crimson, the color of blood. Prince the Ripper was back, he had just awakened from a long sleep. It had been three years he had not shown. This idiot Belphegor had become cautious, unwilling to sink into a devastating madness. This was the reason he needed an illusionist with him : he didn't want to be wounded. But that was before, Prince the Ripper was back. Looking at his bloody hand, he started to laugh. Blood ! He needed blood ! The first time he appeared, the entire Royal Palace was stained with blood. He wanted to do it again. To see this fluid spreading on the floor, to see his victims looking at him without understanding.<p>

He rushed down the corridor. His laughter echoed along the walls. He saw somebody, far from his, frail frog-hat boy. He wanted to dissect this frog.

A movement diverted him. A door opened. A man came out of his room. Tch. The frog escaped. Never mind, he would start by killing this long-haired man.

Words. The man was saying words, but Prince the Ripper couldn't understand them. He only spoke one language. Fighting language, Victory language. Blood language.

He drew near to the man who stepped back. One step back for the man, two ahead for the Prince. Victory was his.

A shot. The bullet missed his head, but it was probably voluntary. The only man who inspired fear to Prince the Ripper, the only one to led him to keep calm all those years, letting this idiot Belphegor handle alone this body, was standing in front of him. Obviously, he wouldn't hesitate a second to shoot a second time, without missing his target, this time. Prince the Ripper frown. Victory wasn't certain anymore. But hesitation was for the weak, for this idiot Belphegor. He took another step forward, knives on the hand, but a roaring stopped him once again. This stupid Lion Box Weapon. How could this man dare lead the king of animals as he had not an inch of royal blood ? That was ridiculous.

The silver-haired man shouted something. Oh, Prince the Ripper hadn't noticed two others men appeared. Lucky. The more numerous they were, the more blood would spread. They all looked exhausted, they would be some easy preys. But they also seemed aware they hadn't all their chances against Prince the Ripper, if they didn't want to kill him. And even if their boss looked like he was ready to this sacrifice, it wasn't the same for his second, who shouted again. Prince the Ripper laughed heartily. They wanted to leave him here, to leave the mansion, the time for him to calm down ! They had no escape, and they wanted to run away ! Even their boss looked to accept this idea.

Pathetic.

The lion pounced furiously on Prince the Ripper. He was going to achieve it without any hesitation, then he would take care of those cowards who were running away.

After a few minutes fight, the animal disappeared, probably called back by its owner. Prince the Ripper had another laughter ; the man obviously valued more a box weapon than his own subordinates. But it was time for them to understand that Prince the Ripper wasn't this kind of opponent you could escape from. He calmly walked towards the stairs, trotting down. He had all his time ; in the end, he would win.

Passing in front of the kitchen, he heard a noise. It was probably a mouse, but he still threw a knife. It was only when the projectile was in the air he understood he had done a mistake : the smell of gas wafted through the air from the stove badly close. Too late : when hitting the stainless steel counter, the knife made a tiny spark.

Which led to the explosion.

* * *

><p><em>Don't forget reviews are love !<em>

_Last chapter next Sunday !_


	3. Chapter 3 : Epilogue

_Here it is ! The last chapter. Thank you for having read me all along, and enjoy ! Thank you to ChibiNenn, thank you to Xanlise [I'm glad I had been able to write a friendship fic ^^] and thank you to YOU, reader._

* * *

><p><em>P.O.V Fran<em>

Everything was burning. The manor. The whole manor, surrounded by the flames, under my eyes, under _our_ eyes. I wanted to return there, I struggled. _He_ was still in there, because of me, I had to go, but a powerful grip was holding me, preventing me from any movement. I was feeling powerless. A howl of despair, of fear, escaped me along with some sobs. Far away, I could hear a voice calling me. Saying my name. Again, and again.

The dream had come true. I thought about what I said.

"_a sensation that nothing could be avoided, that it was fate, or something like this_". A bitter laugh crossed my lips. In the end, nothing was avoided. Furthermore, it was perhaps because of me that the manor exploded.

The embrace of the arms of the Captain didn't weaken, he was preventing me from any step towards the flames. His voice, screaming my name to calm me, sounded so distant. The only noise still echoing in my ears were the detonation of the explosion, the crackling flames, the thud of beams giving way.

I had to go. I had my share of responsibility to take. The day of my first mission, the day a man pointed his gun on my back, Bel-senpai pushed me at the very last moment, saving my life. It was my turn. He always boasted of being a genius, I was not the least ; my turn to use my brain to help him.

I pretended to calm down, to collapse in tears. It wasn't really the kind of things I would do, but they were not supposed to know it. The only one who could understand what I was planning was in the fire.

Noisy Captain's grip indeed relaxed a bit. I should not forget he had excellent reflexes… Pushing the ground with my feet, I escaped from him and ran to the mansion. I shouted me to come back, I didn't. The heat was starting to be unbearable, the smoke made me cough, but I had decided not to back up.

Amidst the rubble, the twinkling of an object caught my eye and I was pretty sure of what I saw. I decided to push the large burning beam, but it was so heavy it didn't move an inch. Suddenly, it rose slowly. I glanced on either side. Levi-san raised one of the ends, Lussuria-san and Captain the other one. Captain looked at me angrily.

-The next time you go like this, you get out of the shit yourself ! 'Kay, Levi, Luss, we put this here. Fran, you're the smallest, you're the one going to sneak.

Obediently, I slid through the gap they opened. The shining object was what I thought : a tiara holding by who-knows-what miracle on a mass of blond hair. I called the Captain who rushed to help me getting out the body of my senpai.

He was still breathing. Hardly, but he was breathing. Trying to stop the tears that were running down my face once again (probably because of the smoke. It was not because I was relieved or something like that), I looked at him gravely, sensing his gaze on me. He smiled before whispering, with an amused tone :

-Don't you worry for me, Froggy. The Prince has no intention of dying before you do.

I answered with a monotonous voice :

-Baka senpai.

* * *

><p><em>I'd like a review, like, really really. And if you think "oh, the fic is over, no need to write a review" you're wrong, even a century after I'll keep reading reviews and it still will make me happy and giving me courage to write another one.<em>

_Oh, and a post-scriptum : I'll post a songfic, about Bel, probably on Tuesday, here is the summary :_

_"After two weeks, the pain is still the same. Will I be able to stop dreaming about it ? Hey, you, in Heaven, in Hell, will you save a place for me ?"_


End file.
